Harry and Draco, Friends or Not?
by Kristina3
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Harry went and Made friends with the wrong type of people? Read to find out! Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

The Train Ride  
  
Harry was wondering around, after being dropped off by Hagrid, trying to find out how it would be possible that there's a Platform 9 3/4. Then he hears something, a word, that Harry heard Hagrid use earlier that day. Muggle. Harry sees this lady with a bunch of kids following her in a rush.  
  
"Platform 9 and 3/4 this way." said the lady with red hair. Harry just noticed that the whole family had red hair. As she sends her kids through the wall Harry was amazed that they just went right through the wall like it wasn't even there. Now there is only one red haired boy about Harry's age left to go through.  
  
Harry walks up and asks the red haired lady "How do you get on the platform?"  
  
"Oh it's easy my dear, all you do is walk through, but do it at a bit of a run"  
  
Harry gets his cart all ready. Then runs straight into the wall and to his amazement he sees a red train. The clock reads 10:58. Harry has two minutes to get on the train. He sees a little candy stand so he stops and buys some candy with the left over money from Diagon Alley. Harry has about one minute left do he decides that he better load up. He climbs abroad and finds an empty compartment, puts his trunk and owl cage in the top storage area, and then sits down and looks out the window. The next thing he hears is a tap on the door, then it opens. He sees the same red haired boy he saw getting on the Platform  
  
" Can I sit here everywhere else is full?" the boy asks  
  
"Yea" Harry says, thinking that he is going to make a friend.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasely." Says Ron  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said  
  
"Are you really? Do u have the." Ron whispered looking shocked  
  
"The what"  
  
"The scar"  
  
"Oh that. Yea." Harry said lifting up his hair on his forehead to show Ron the scar that he got when he was a baby.  
  
"Wow" said Ron  
  
They continued talking for a very long while, about Harry life with the Dursleys and what they both did over the summer. Then the trolley came along  
  
"Would you like anything off the trolley, sweeties?"  
  
"No," lifting up a bag of chips "I'm all set" Ron said  
  
"Yea!" Harry said. Harry brought Ron a box of jellybeans and himself a chocolate frog.  
  
They continued talking the whole time until the train comes to a stop and then they look out of the compartment door and saw a whole bunch of others looking out as well. Then a man came around and told everybody to stay calm they just had to stop and check something. So Ron and Harry continued talking and then soon enough the train was moving again. They were happy. Then they hear a tap on the door. It opens and the boys saw this girl with brown frizzy hair.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione said greeting the boys.  
  
"Hey, I'm Harry, Harry Potter"  
  
"Hello, I'm Ron, Ron Weasely"  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here for the rest of the ride, the people I was sitting with are being rude to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No not at all" Harry replied.  
  
"Is this you boys first year coming here the this school?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh. It's mine as well." she said "Well you boys had better change into your robes soon. Because we'll be arriving soon." Hermione already had her robes on.  
  
So with that both boys got up and grabbed robes out of their trunks and went off to go and change into them. By the time they were done the train had stopped. They went back to their compartment to find Herminone gone. The boys grabbed their things and then went off the train.  
  
The first person Harry saw when he got off was Hagrid. He said "First years over here, Oh hello Harry. Come on First years over here"  
  
Well there you go that's the first chapter I'm sorry its so short but I'll make the next one longer I promise! Please review for me I don't know how it is this is my first time writing a story! 


	2. Choosing Friends

2.Chosing Friends  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say thanks a whole bunch to Jeanie Beanie! Thanks girl! ~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a boat crossing the creepy, dark lake. They talking about what they thought the inside of the castle would be like. Hermione knew a lot about the castle as she already read the whole book called Hogwarts, A History. Also what they thought this year would be like and how the teachers were. Ron probably guess the most correct because of his older brothers always telling him about them.  
  
As they got to shore Hagrid led them towards the tall castle and told the students to go through the lovely oak door. That's where they first saw Professor McGonagall, there Transfiguration teacher and she told them all about the start-of-the-year banquet. Then left the room for a moment to make sure the sorting hat was in proper place and everything was ready for them to come in. While she took care of that the students were out in the corridor having a little chat of there own.  
  
"Well the rumors are true," said A blonde haired handsome looking boy. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry just nodded in reply. Draco, accompanied by two fat, ugly boys, walked over towards where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Harry thought 'Hey he doesn't seem too bad of a boy, maybe I can make friends with him that would be great.'  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were thinking the complete opposite. Hermione thought 'Oh great, this is the same guy on the train that was teasing me about coming from Muggle parents. He's a jerk, this is not going to go good.'  
  
Ron was thinking 'that looks like Lucius Malfoys son, I bet it is. But I hope not because then I know for a fact this little chat is not going to go good.'  
  
Draco was thinking 'hey this Potter boy doesn't seem that bad I think I can make him trust me like father said to  
  
"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Ron said out loud by mistake.  
  
"Yeah Draco Malfoy" Draco said. Ron laughed at his name, it was covered by a cough. "Think my names funny do you? No need I ask yours, red hair, hand- me-down robe, you most certainly have to be a Weasley" Ron went a little pink in the face with that rude comment.  
  
"Well yes I am Harry Potter, how do you do Draco?" Harry asked as he stuck out his hand for Draco to shake.  
  
"Very well" Draco replied while he was shaking his hand rather manly. Draco did it, he actually got Harry Potter to start being friend with him.  
  
With that Professor McGonagall cam back in the corridor "Please following me, the sorting ceremony is about to being." And with that all the students followed her.  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall there were many gasps from the 1st years, because it looked like there was no ceiling, it was the same as the outside sky. But it was only bewitched to look like that, Hermione told some other 1st year next to her. Harry and Ron were talking about something in whispers.  
  
"Why do you not like Draco?" Harry asked Ron, after seeing him sort of upset that Harry had made friends with Draco.  
  
"I just know his father is not a good man. His father is a Death Eater, and Draco looks like he is the kind of person that would follow in his father's footprints and become one as well."  
  
"What's a Death Eater?" Harry asked.  
  
"A person that supports You-Know-Who!" Ron replied  
  
"Oh!" Harry said being rather shocked. "But you don't know Draco is going to to join the Dark side too! He could be and probably is a good person and will help us if Voldermort returns." Ron shuddered when Harry said his name.  
  
"All I am saying is I wouldn't be friends with him if I were you" Ron said  
  
"Well I'm going to be friends with him" Harry said.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall called for their attention for the sorting ceremony to begin. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

3. The Sorting Hat  
  
Disclaimer: The plot and the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I know some of the conversations and stuff are the same but its changing pretty soon! Sorry! Also the sorting hat song is still going to be the same!  
  
Authors Note: Hey people I don't have many reviews for this story at all! Actually I only have one JeanieBeanie thank you a bunch I don't know what I would do without you!!  
  
"Come around here" Professor McGonagall told them.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"  
  
The Great Hall broke into applause when the Sorting Hat finished its song.  
  
"When I call your name please step up here and I will place the hat on your head and then you will go to the correct table that you belong to" Professor McGonagall told the students.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Susan, Bones"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Boot, Terry"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Brown, Lavender"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Granger, Hermione"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Longbottom, Neville"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"MacDougal, Morag"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Potter, Harry" And the Hall got silent. There were whispers all over.  
  
"Did she say Potter?"  
  
"The Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry walked up and sat down and then the hat dropped on his head. There was a tiny voice in his ear.  
  
"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst the prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where to put you? Well better be….SLY- GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
The whole Gryffindor table yelled and screamed. Even Dumbledore was happy and clapping a little louder than he did for anyone else. Harry made his way down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Thomas, Dean"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Turpin, Lisa"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Weasley, Ron"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Zabini, Blaise"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
With that the Sorting Ceremony ended. Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome" he said, " Welcome back to Hogwarts. I only have a couple of things to say before we start our banquet. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
  
Then the plates were full with food and Harry, Hermione, and Ron ate until they were full and could not move. After dinner they went up to Gryffindor Tower and fell asleep in their beds.  
  
That's it sorry it was an uneventful chapter but I didn't have any ideas. The next one will be better I promise! Also it will be a lot longer! 


	4. Important

Hello people this is Kristina, I really upset that I don't have any reviews at all well yes I do I have to wonderful ones from jeaniebeanie33!! But nobody else is reviewing! And I'm upset and if anybody wants me to finish I better get more reviews because I'm really sad!  
  
~Kristina~ 


	5. The First Day!

Hello again I decided to continue thanks to JeanieBeanie33 and another person! I do realize I forgot to sort Draco in the last chapter but he is in Slytherin! Just so you guys know sorry about that!  
  
Chapter 5. The First Day  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and was extremely confused on where he was. Then he remembered the night before and realized he was at Hogwarts. He leaned over to get his glasses, and got up to wake up Ron, a friend he made yesterday.  
  
"Come on Ron wake up." Said Harry nudging him.  
  
"Just five more minutes, mum." Ron said still asleep.  
  
"I'm not your mum," Harry said yawning. "I'm Harry, now come on get up now."  
  
"Harry?" Ron said confused but still not awake. "Harry who?"  
  
"Harry Potter, come one Ron, you're not at home, you're at school, now get out of bed!" Harry said pulling Ron by the arm.  
  
"Oh? Oh yea. Ok, Ok I'm up, I'm up" Ron said sleepily but getting out of bed.  
  
They both were silent as they got dressed. When they went down to the common room they found Hermione wide-awake. Several others awake also.  
  
"Finally, you guys woke up. I've been up for hours." Hermione said looking up from her book she was reading called, 'Hogwarts, A History'.  
  
Ron and Harry both just shrugged at this comment.  
  
"Well come on be better get down to the Great Hall for breakfast and eat" said Hermione.  
  
As they walked down to the Great Hall to eat, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were unhappy about this but on the other hand Harry was quite happy to see him.  
  
"Well, Well, Well look who it is Mr. Harry Potter himself." Draco said just kidding around with him.  
  
"Hey Draco what's up?" asked Harry, while Hermione and Ron just sat there and didn't say a word to him. They did not like Draco that much.  
  
"Nothing really, man. What are you doing still hanging around with Weasel and MudBlood?" Draco asked looking rather disgusted at them.  
  
"Hey dude come one don't call them that. They're my friends you know? They didn't do anything to you." Harry said rather insulted himself.  
  
"Yea well, somebody like you doesn't need to be hanging around filth like Muggle loved and Muggleborn." Said Draco.  
  
"And what's wrong with them?" Harry asked, "They are my friends."  
  
"Well.uh.never mind. I'm going to eat, later." With that Draco left.  
  
During breakfast they got their schedules for their classes.  
  
"Did we get the same classes?" Harry asked hopefully to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied. "All first year Gryffindors have the same."  
  
Which was:  
  
9:00-10:00=Transfiguration-Hufflepuff 10:10-11:10=Potions-Slytherin 11:20-12:20=DADA-Slytherin 12:30-1:30=LUNCH 1:40-2:40=Charms-Ravenclaw 2:50-3:50=Herbologly-Hufflepuff 4:00-5:00=History of Magic-Ravenclaw  
  
Like that the whole year. Harry was happy he got two classes with Draco. But Ron and Hermione on the other hand weren't as happy about that.  
  
"Oh man, we have to have classes with Draco!" Ron said, "That's not right. I don't like that stupid ferret looking git."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said "That's mean. I know you don't like him, but nor do I but name calling isn't nesscary." Hermione said.  
  
"But he called me a Weasel" said Ron.  
  
"So, don't act like your two, he'll just do it more and more." Hermione said.  
  
Ron just left it at that, he learned yesterday that she's always going to win.  
  
"Well come on you guys, we better get our things and head to find Transfiguration" Harry said , tired of hearing them ague all the time. They agreed and went to Gryffindor Tower with him.  
  
As they got into the Transfiguration classroom the Professor said, "Come in, come in and take your seats! Ok is everybody here? Welcome, my name is Professor McGonagall, this class is called Transfiguration. We are going to start with some notes, then we will attempt to transfer goblets into rats, and then your homework will be to right a 2 page essay on how to transfer goblets into rats. Got it?" she said and with a wave of her wand the notes were on the chalkboard. As they copied notes time pasted very slowly, perhaps because they were all excited to start doing magic their first class. By the end of class there was only 3 people were able to turn the goblets into rats. There were 2 Gryffindors and 3 Hufflepuff. The 2 Gryffindors were Hermione and Harry got it right as the bell rang to go to their next class Potions.  
  
As they headed to the dungeons to Potions. Where they met up with Draco.  
  
"Hey Harry come sit with me over here." Draco said as he smirked to Hermione and Ron because Harry was going to leave them for once.  
  
"Ok Draco hold on." Harry replied, "Hey guys is it ok if I go sit with Draco for this class?"  
  
"Yea, sure whatever." Ron said.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said sounding really upset.  
  
"You guys sure you won't mind. I mean it's just this class, ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yea Harry whatever you want is fine, just whatever makes you happy." Hermione reassured him.  
  
"Okay, thanks Hermione, you're the greatest. You to Ron!" Harry added seeing Ron's face at that comment. With that he went to go take his seat by Draco.  
  
That class went by fast for Harry, but as for Ron and Hermione they hated that class. Professor Snape as unfair to all Gryffindors, but not as much towards Harry because he became friends with Draco and Professor Snape just loved Draco.  
  
As Ron and Hermione walked out of Potions Harry found them and rejoined his friends  
  
"Hey guys." Harry said  
  
"Hey" they chorused.  
  
"That class wasn't that bad, now was it?" said Harry.  
  
"No, not for you because your Draco Best friend" said Ron.  
  
"No I'm not we are as good of friends as me and you." Harry corrected him.  
  
"Oh no," Hermione said, "where is it?"  
  
"Where's what Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh.. Nothing" she said turning red in the face. "I found it."  
  
They were on their way to DADA and Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into Draco again. He was late coming out of Potions, because he had to stay to help Professor Snape with something. He came running up behind them to catch up.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ganger, and Weasely." He said  
  
"Hello I see that u decided to call us at least our real names." Hermione said  
  
"Well yes, you see I find it kind of ridiculous to be calling someone names when, after all that's childish"  
  
"Glad you see that Malfoy" Ron said kind of heatedly.  
  
"Well here we are," Harry said "our next class."  
  
As they walked in to see the Professor, they all gasped at who it was. Everybody knew him.  
  
"Hello. Come in, come in and sit down please." Sad the Professor "Well is this everybody? I hope so, well my name is Professor Dumbledore and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts also known as DADA."  
  
This class pasted by very fast. They worked out of the book for the first lesson to get the idea of what the class would be about. The rest of the day went by fast Harry liked all his teachers, even Professor Snape.  
  
Before he even realized it, it was time for dinner. And the three of them were walking to dinner. They ate and talked and enjoyed themselves the whole dinnertime. There was only like 10 more minutes of dinner left when Hermione said "Hey guys, I'm going to leave now I have umm something to do. Tell me if I miss anything I'll be in the common room by the time you guys are done. Ok well bye"  
  
"Bye Hermione" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing?" Harry asked when Hermione was out of earshot  
  
"Oh I don't know you know her she's always up to something." Ron said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
After they finished dinner they headed up to the common room and found Hermione siting in a corner by herself. Harry walked up to her. "What did you have to do that was so important that you had to leave dinner?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just, uh, had to go to the bathroom and then I went to the library and picked up a book." she said showing him the book she was reading. But she had a slight grin on her face, kind of like Ron's was, that told Harry that she wasn't tell the truth but he just left it alone and sat down and joined her.  
  
"Man look at this homework we have on the first day." Ron complained. They had to write a essay for McGonangall, read a chapter for Snape, and master the charm they were practicing on in Charms class. It grew darker and darker outside and they didn't have all of it done. The only thing the tiro had left to do was write the essay for McGonangall, and that wasn't due tomorrow. And with that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to bed.  
  
"Man what a tiring day I'm ready for some sleep," Ron said  
  
"Yea, me to" Harry said when they got into the rooms.  
  
As Harry was climbing into bed he found a note on it. "Hey what's this?"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"This, come look."  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I like you very much. I hope we can get together soon.  
  
Love you always, Your admirer  
  
"Wow" Harry said, "who's that from"  
  
"I don't know Harry, well we better get some sleep"  
  
"Yea" Harry said. Not tired after that at all he was just curious who would like him? Who ever it is crazy, he thought to himself. Harry lay there for 10 minutes thinking about that. When he heard a knock on the door. "Ron, what was that, did you hear that?" but Ron was fast alseep and then Harry heard it again.So he got up and opened the door.  
  
Tada. Hoped you liked it. Hope this is better than it has been. Well thanks for the reviews I love em! I guess you'll just have to wait to see who it is at the door. But I'm sure you can guess!! 


	6. The Second Day

Chapter 6.  
  
"Erm, Hello, Hermione. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Harry asked being very confused.  
  
"Well, Harry I have to erm, talk to you." Hermione answered.  
  
"Uh, ok what is it Hermione?"  
  
"Why don't we go down to the common room and talk by the fire nobody's down there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Wen they were downstairs in the common room Harry asked, "What is it that you have to talk to me about, now?" he asked forgetting all about the note.  
  
"Well, first off, did you find the note on your bed?"  
  
"Yea" Harry replied. 'That's who it's from, from Hermione, awe that's sweet of her' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well it was from me, that's why I left dinner early, because I came down here and then put it on your bed, I lied I got that book after lunch from the library." She told him.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Are you mad, now?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Well, because I lied to you."  
  
"No, I understand."  
  
"Good" Hermione said, "So, what do you think?" she said turning even redder then she already was, if that was possible.  
  
"Well, I think you're cute and nice and sweet and sexy." Harry said kind of teasingly to her but he laughed.  
  
"Really." She laughed. She was relaxing and wasn't so uptight about this whole situation now that Harry knew that she liked him.  
  
"So, I' guessing that you want to be my girlfriend, right?" Harry asked totally smooth about the situation.  
  
"Well, not if you don't feel the same why about me."  
  
"Of course I do Hermione, ever since I first saw you, I thought you were so beautiful!" Harry said and made Hermione giggle. "Shh, people are sleeping upstairs."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said laughing quieter. "Well is that a yes or what?"  
  
"Yes, if you want to." He said looking straight into her eyes and grabbing a hold of her hands carefully. "I just want to make you happy."  
  
"Ok." She said as Harry leaned over and pecked her on her cheek.  
  
"Well we better get back to bed." Harry said, " I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Yeah." They walked up the stairs holding hands. When they got to the top they, they had to spilt up. "Thanks Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"No, thank you Hermione! Sweet dreams, baby" he said.  
  
"Ok you to." She said as she blushed. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry fell asleep thinking of everything good that happened that day. Hermione was his girlfriend, he was away from the Durselys, he loved school, and he has the three best friends, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, anybody could ever have. Harry Potter was for once and the first time in his life he was a completely happy boy.  
  
Hermione fell asleep as soon as she got into her bed. She had wonderful dreams about Harry and about school and about her future (with Harry) and everything happy. She had a boyfriend, not only a boyfriend but Harry Potter was her boyfriend. That's not why she liked him. She wouldn't have cared if he was the most unpopular boy in school, he was cute and sweet and sexy and everything she wanted!  
  
Ron awoke the next morning very early because the curtain was left open last night and the sun was beaming down on his face. He had the most wonderful dream about Cho Chang. She was his age but in a different house than he. She was the most beautiful thing that Ron had ever seen in his life, after seeing her he believed in love at first sight. But he never had a chance with him, so he thought. Ron leaned over to wake up Harry, as soon as he was 2 feet away from him Harry sat up and was awake because of the stupid curtain as well.  
  
"Good morning, Ron." Harry said leaning over to get his glasses from the night table next to him. "I'm glad to see your up before me."  
  
"Yea well the sunlight woke me up, because some one left the curtain open last night." Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, I have to talk to you about something." Harry said remembering the night before. " I found out who the note was from."  
  
"Wha- oh yea, really? Who?" Ron asked looking rather suspicious.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said excitedly. "She came up here and knocked on the door after you were asleep."  
  
"Oh really I didn't think she- I mean that's cool." Ron said correcting himself.  
  
"Ron." Harry said, "Do you know something that I didn't know last night?"  
  
"Umm yea." Ron said looking guilty. "I knew it was her she wrote the note in Potions when you were sitting with Draco. She told me about her liking you so I told her to tell you and she's like no I think I will write to him but not tell him whom it's from. But I didn't think that she would come up here after everybody was in bed."  
  
"Oh" Harry said.  
  
"Are you mad at me now because I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No" Harry said honestly "But why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know I thought it would be cool for you to find out by yourself, I guess." Ron admitted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What did she say when she came up here?"  
  
Harry told him all about it. About how they went downstairs to talk. And that Hermione thought that Harry would be mad at him, and just everything about how he kissed her cheek. "Ron you don't you know, like her, do you mate?"  
  
"Nah, I think I got something for somebody else here." Ron said  
  
"Who, who, who?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Well promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Yea, yea, I promise." Harry asked still really excited.  
  
"Cho Chang." Ron said very, very quietly.  
  
"What'd you say?" Harry said.  
  
"Cho Chang." Ron said a lot louder.  
  
"Oh really? That's cool, I don't know who that is though." Harry admitted.  
  
"I'll show you her down at breakfast." Ron said.  
  
"Ok, it's 8:15 we better get down there soon." Harry said. Then they got ready.  
  
As they went down to the common room to look for Hermione there she was wide-awake.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"Hey babe." Said Harry making Hermione blush.  
  
"Hey Ron and Harry." She said as she got up to give Harry a good morning hug. "We should get down to the Great Hall you guys."  
  
"Yea, come one." Harry said, as he grabbed Hermione's hand and then left to go to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice said from behind. "Harry has himself a girlfriend." Harry and Hermione and Ron turned around to see Draco.  
  
"Well yes of course I do only the best girl in school." Harry said. Hermione laughed at that comment.  
  
"Oh stop it I'm not the best." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yea you want to make a bet on that?" Harry challenged. As they were play fighting and tackling each other Ron and Draco were talking and getting along.  
  
"Well hello again Ron." Draco said.  
  
"Hello Draco we're on first name terms now, are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea well I figured that Harry wasn't going to stop being friends with you so I just had better be friends with you as well, I mean I don't even know why we hate each other." Draco admitted  
  
Ron couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy being nice to Ron Weasley, a Weasley. Ron was absolutely astounded by that. "Well me either, but yea friends?" Ron asked as he stuck out his hand to shake.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Draco said and took Ron's hand and thought 'well it cant hurt anything as long as father doesn't know about it. And well if he does oh well.'. At the same moment that Ron and Draco were shaking hands Harry looks over.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Draco and Ron being nice to each other well it looks like perhaps you guys are.. friends?" Harry asked. They both just shook their heads. That's when they got to the Great Hall. After they ate breakfast there was mail coming by owls, by hundreds of owls. Harry first thought was 'I know I don't have anything'.  
  
"Oh good mail time." Ron said.  
  
"That's good because then I get my Daily Prophet." Hermione said.  
  
"Since when do you get the Daily Prophet, you didn't get one yesterday?" Ron asked  
  
"Well that's because I just sent in to get one yesterday. I thought it would be interesting to read the paper." Hermione replied in a matter-of- fact kind of tone.  
  
It was quite as they ate breakfast. Everybody was still really tired from yesterday and Harry hadn't gotten much sleep that night because he was up thinking about what happened right before he went to bed.  
  
Author Note ~ hey again. I'm sorry about the long wait but with school starting this week I didn't have much time on the computer. This chapter it really kind of stupid if you ask me but I am think the next one will be a lot better. Stay tuned to find out what is happening with Voldemort, and more with Draco I promise. I know this doesn't story isn't very good as you guys put it but I'm sorry I'm not a very good writer I just had this idea and so I had to try it. Thanks for reading! And sorry about the title I couldn't think of one, this one is kind of bring, sorry!!! ~ Kristina 


	7. Important Author's Notice!

hey i have decided not to continue any of my stories. Just because i dont have any time for them now that school has started and my weekends are always busy either with my family or friends n i dont really have time to write anything. Plus they werent very good anyways. well i might try to start a new one later on if i get another idea in my head in the late nights im not doing my homework and im half asleep but until then ill just be reading and reviewing peoples stories, instead of writing!  
  
~Kristina3~ 


End file.
